


Three's Company

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, F/M, M/M, Seduction, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JDM and Danneel topping younger!Jensen. written for Spring 2016 <a href="http://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com">spn_masquerade</a>. JDM/Danneel are married; Jensen is college aged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three's Company

Jeff stands in the back doorway with two fingers of whiskey in his hand, trying to be all nonchalant. But he isn’t. Danneel would call it looming from afar, because her husband is shifting against the open balcony door with a hand deep in his pocket and his dark bedroom eyes trained on the back lawn. Or more like, boring heat right into the bare back of that Ackles kid mowing their lawn in perfect sweeps at a ninety degree angle.

Danneel sidles up to Jeff and feels the scorching summer heat at her front and the cool AC at her back. It pretty much describes how she the moment because now she can truly appreciate the college boy’s lean body dripping with sweat as he turns the corner again. 

“He’s cute,” Danneel says as she steals Jeff’s glass for a sip of the warm liquid. Her belly twists with the harshness of the whiskey then warms all over like her skin. 

“He’s young,” Jeff replies, taking the glass back. He doesn’t even look at it as he drinks, keeps his dark wide eyes on the lawn kid. 

“Is he willing?”

Jeff licks his bottom lip real slow, which makes Danneel catch her breath with the temptation that is lingering just before her, in both her husband and in the jewel out in the yard. 

“Only one way to find out.” Danneel is the one to make the move in passing Jeff to head out to the backyard. She adds an extra sway to her hips and flip of her long red hair over her bare shoulder. When she approaches the boy, she tilts her shoulders back to hitch her chest up in her tube top. “It’s getting awfully hot out here. Wanna come in for some lemonade? Maybe a little snack.”

He stops the lawn mower, dragging his forearm over his face to wipe away the excessive sweat, then offers her a straight white smile. “That’s awfully nice of you.”

She waits for more, but he doesn’t move from his spot leaning against the push bar arm of the mower. Narrowing her eyes, she assesses him closely and feels something lingering beneath the surface. “But?”

“But I should probably finish the lawn before Mr. Morgan gets too jealous.”

Danneel bubbles in laughter. “And what would Mr. Morgan get so jealous about? My talking to the new neighbor boy? Who’s nice enough to mow our lawn in the dead of August?”

He looks over Danneel’s shoulder then averts his eyes to play with the work gloves covering his hands. “I don’t know, ma’am, but he looks mighty fired up right now.”

She glances back to see Jeff downing the rest of his whiskey while staring them down. When she turns back to the kid, she’s smirking. “He couldn’t hurt a fly. Now why don’t you come on in … ” She trails off as she realizes she doesn’t remember the boy’s name, but she does reach out a hand. Holds it just an inch or two from his in invitation. “It’s so much nicer in there than out here in the heat.”

In a quick move, he’s tugging off his gloves and sets them over the push bar, and then shakes her hand with a firm hold. He manages a fairly sly smirk to match hers. “My name’s Jensen. I know you don’t know it, but I’d like you to.”

Danneel lifts an eyebrow in interest then pulls him through the yard by the hand, keeping that wide shimmy in her walk and daring quick looks over her shoulder to find him watching her ass the whole way. Her tiny white shorts are old as hell but still fit like a glove. 

As they pass Jeff on the patio, she winks at him, then announces, “Jensen, Jeff. Jeff, Jensen.”

Jeff nods at him and quickly offers him a drink.

“Maybe some sweet tea?” Jensen asks, even when Jeff is already pouring a second glass of whiskey. “Or Lemonade, like Mrs. Morgan mentioned earlier?”

Danneel leans against the kitchen counter and elongates her legs before pitching one up to the side so she can play with the strap on her high-heeled sandals. “Oh, I don’t think we have any lemonade,” she apologizes sweetly, smiling when she notices Jensen admiring her long, bare legs. 

Jensen visibly gulps when Jeff slides a glass of whiskey across the marble island and stays what could be seen as terrifyingly quiet. “Just some water will be fine.”

Despite the AC, Danneel feels her skin heat up with Jeff’s long look between the two of them. And especially grows hotter when Jeff’s low rumble comes out. “Why don’t you try some of the whiskey, Jensen.”

Jensen is quickly in over his head and searches for something from both Danneel and Jeff before laughing awkwardly. “Um, I’m not sure what’s going on here, but I haven’t done anything wrong.”

“Oh, sugar,” Danneel coos with a hand stroking over the side of Jensen’s face “we didn’t say you did.”

“Then what’s going on here?”

Jeff finally pulls out the big guns with a feral smile. “Anything you want, son.”

Jensen again looks to Danneel then Jeff, Danneel once more, and finally swallows and tries to meet Jeff’s determined stare. “Is this a joke?”

“Oh, no, not at all,” she insists before winking at her husband. “Jeff has no sense of humor.”

“It’s true,” Jeff agrees with a bored nod. “Especially not when it comes to boys like you.”

Jensen’s chest rises and falls with labored breathing. “What do you mean like me?”

Danneel combs through the hair at the base of neck, thrilled that he only barely flinches, yet otherwise doesn’t move away from her touch. “Just, you know, young and pretty and such.”

He looks right to Danneel with wide eyes. “Are you going to kill me?”

She laughs heartily and grabs the absent glass on the island. Taking a long sip, she savors the warmth in her mouth but doesn’t swallow. Not yet. First, she pulls at Jensen’s chin to meet his lips then shares the liquor when he opens up to her. He spits up a little but eventually swallows it down, then takes her tongue like any good horny college kid should and winds his around hers in a quick, messy kiss. 

Danneel likes that he’s thin and lanky, waiting to grow into the width of his shoulders. She also likes that she has to get up on her tip toes to lead the kiss, dragging her finger nails over his scalp and pulling him down close to her. Jensen gets lost in the whiskey kiss and soon, they’re going at it long enough that she no longer tastes liquor. She can pick out the errant flavors of summer and youth in him. 

When she hears Jeff moving out of the room, she stops the kiss, licks her lips from corner to corner, and lightly taps Jensen’s cheek. “See, honey, it’s a lot nicer in here.”

He chuckles before biting the corner of his lip. “Yeah, it sure is.”

“You wanna join us in the bedroom?”

It takes a few moments for the question to register, until he’s slowly nodding with clouded eyes that must think he’s dreaming. 

Danneel brings the glass with her, dangling low in her fingers, and tugs Jensen along with her other hand twisted in the front of his cargo shorts. She surely knows where her own bedroom is, yet the path is punctuated by errant clothing strewn in the direction Jeff had gone. Once she’s stepping over the threshold, heat builds between her legs at the side of her barrel-chested husband on the edge of their California King completely naked, only covering his dick with a tight fist that lazily gets him to attention.

She spins back to Jensen, drinking slowly while staring right into those baby green eyes, licking her lips of any stray liquor. “What kinda stuff you like, honey?”

“Well, I, uh,” he staggers out a breath along with his words, “have done … a few things, you know, at school.”

She eyes him playfully. “Are you a virgin?”

“No, I definitely did it with girls. And messed with a few guys. Just stuff, ya know.”

Widening her eyes with excitement, Danneel rocks on the balls of her feet. “What kind of stuff?”

His cheeks go pink and she wants to pinch them. “One time, I actually, kinda, sorta, sucked off my roommate.”

Jeff groans low and long behind her, and she bites her bottom lip with the mental preview of what she’s about to suggest. 

“How about we all get a little more comfortable? Get out of your sweaty clothes, Jensen, and then you can go by Jeff.”

The kid’s good at taking directions and stands before Jeff buck ass naked … and what a tiny, fine ass he has. As Jeff strokes his big meaty paws over Jensen’s chest and down to his college boy dick, Danneel comes up behind him to squeeze at the little plump curves of his ass cheeks. She lightly scratches her nails over his lily white skin, drags Xs and Os all over it before leaning down to kiss and suck at the marks in apology. 

“How about your knees?” Jeff asks, but it’s really a command, and Danneel knows that the show’s getting started now.

She keeps her eye on Jensen sinking down onto the plush carpet and him hesitantly petting at Jeff’s long, hard dick, all while she heads to the dresser to retrieve the lube. Flavored. _Apple Pie._ And she snickers under her breath, because Jensen Ackles is a summer-tan college boy, about to be the newest pleasure toy of his debauched neighbors. Can’t get any more American dream shit than that.

When she returns to the scene, she admires the long swipes of Jensen’s tongue up the length of Jeff’s dick. Jensen is methodical in every touch of his tongue, taking his time and making sure he’s doing well to please Jeff with constant looks up into her husband’s face. 

“Doing real good there, kid,” Jeff murmurs. He leans back a bit on the comforter, planting his hands back then lifting his hips in small movements to stroke against Jensen’s tongue. 

Danneel scritches through Jensen’s hair like a good lil doggy, petting over the side of his head every once in a while. “You like that, Jensen?” 

He _mm-hmms_ and moves a little faster, a little more eager. 

“You like how he tastes?

_Mmm._

“Good boy,” she coos, “and I can tell he really likes it. You want a reward for that?”

Jensen nods even as he keeps licking at the head of Jeff’s cock, alternating sucking kiss at the tip. 

Danneel is happy to oblige, runs her hand down over the crown of Jensen’s head, keeps it going in one fluid movement over his back, into the dip of his hips, and between his crack until she gently holds onto his balls. She tugs a little and he whines a little more, so she does it again and asks—more like instructs—him to bring his hips up higher for her. That’s when she gets into position, spreads his cheeks apart, and licks a strip from his balls up over his asshole. The tiny furl puckers real nice when she blows on it, and again when she licks over it once more. 

It’s musky, and sweaty, also tiny and pink and beautiful. She has to taste again, and gratuitously moans against it and wets it all up with her spit. When she pulls back, she now sees Jensen’s head bobbing with purpose and Jeff meets her gaze with a drunken smile. Danneel pats two fingers at Jensen’s wet hole and smiles at the tremble in his back and side muscles with the sensitive touch. 

“He’s real good, ain’t he, baby?”

Jensen hums as Jeff grins at her. She winks in return all while dribbling lube over her fingers. She’s delicate at first with her fingertips against Jensen’s hole, careful with her long manicured nails, and pokes and prods at the muscle until she get her index finger up to the first knuckle.

Jeff is watching her intently and she grants him a smile as she nudges her finger in a little deeper to the sounds of Jensen moaning over Jeff’s dick. It’s then that Jeff pulls Jensen’s hands onto the bed on either side of his legs and leads Jensen’s head down lower in his lap. Danneel hitches her knuckle a bit to pick at the inside of the boy as she admires how he takes Jeff deep in his mouth repeatedly, drilling down on his dick with loud, echoing sucking noises in their large master bedroom. 

Their giant king mattress could surely use some company, though it looks pretty damn grand with Jeff at the edge of it, panting through his blissed out orgasm-face as he pushes Jensen all the way down and comes with a shout. 

Maybe this big ol’ house will pay off with the addition of their new toy, Danneel can only hope so as she shoves her finger in all the way and wiggles it around to tease the boy into submission.


End file.
